


Captain Cunnilingus

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Authority Figures, Cunnilingus, F/M, Military, Oral Sex, Oral sex on a guy's shoulders, PWP without Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Plain and simple: Captain Syverson eats his woman’s pussy while standing up and holding her on his shoulders.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle) & Reader, Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Captain Cunnilingus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Captain Syverson or Sand Castle.

_**Captain BDE,**_ that’s what the women called him, and if he weren’t all muscle and girth, tattooing the back of your thighs with a dark crest that spelt only one thing: _'Sy was here’._

Your arms flailed helplessly as he hoisted you up and sat you on his mountain-vast shoulders. His breath huffing hot and humid against your dripping mound, labour-coarse hands squeezed at your rear. Afraid that you may fall, you braced your legs around his neck and reached your hands to clutch at your knees.

“Sy!” You emitted with sheer panic.

His cerulean blues lifted to meet your gaze, and with the smuggest grin, he assured you.

“Yeah, that’s right, let ‘em hear you scream my name, darlin’.”

The vibration of his words elicited shivering hisses from your mouth as he inched to kiss at your petals. His lips plump and soft, unlike the harshness of the dessert he was carved out of. Yet, his beard was equally rough, evoking a parade of sensations that melted the brittle bones of your spine into nothing.

An avid explorer, Sy would always take his time, savouring the path to your cunt with delight as if you were his favourite slice of honeyed peach pie. Languid, his tongue penetrated your soaking slit, and his lips suckled with joy to the music of the cries that briefly filled his bedroom.

“Sy!! Yes!!! Yes, Captain!”

Leaning back slightly, you thrashed and moaned, forgetting that you were halfway high in the air and bound at his mercy. The enkindling fire soon whispered at your womb and licked through every cell in your body. A part of you wanted him to stop, the fear of pleasure hitting too hard always hid somewhere in the depths of your belly, but Sy would have none of that, his fingers kneading your ass and thighs as he ate you alive. 

Desperate, you succumbed to the chant of his kiss and the succulent serpent that slid hot inside you. And your captain sang with you, humming a low melody that had you crumbling into nothing in his grip.

The same vamping flames erupted higher, leaving a scorching mess that tingled at your core. Careless you allowed yourself to let go, rapture and delirium bringing you undone. 

With his hand supporting your lower back, Sy devoured you into climax, allowing you to fall apart on his tongue. One last passionate kiss was made to finish you off before he lowered you to the ground. 

“You okay, darlin’?…” he chuckled dryly and wiped his beard from your juices, licking his lips to linger on the taste. 

Eyes still glossy, you lifted your gaze to his proud face, feeling almost embarrassed at the trembling, shaky mess he left you at. 

“Yes… Yes Captain.” 

You didn’t mean to whisper but your voice was all but gone by then and somehow even after Syverson had you in the most raw, carnal positions a man can ever have a woman, you felt a twinge of embarrassment after every single time. 

Sy dusted off his red t-shirt and then cleared his voice, sucking on his bottom lip one last time before he took a step back. 

“Then dismissed.”

He didn’t need to say it twice. Soon as the words left his lips, you rushed for your clothes and fixed your appearance at the speed of light while he scrutinised you in silence. You were ready to leave the room without so much of a glare when Sy called behind you.

“Oh, and sergeant, I **_know_** you girls call me Captain BDE and I know _you_ started it.”

Your eyes widened with absolute terror, your fingers suddenly sweaty on the handle as you awaited his verdict.

“Keep doing that, I like it.”


End file.
